


What's in a Touch?

by Enrapturedbylife



Series: What's in a Label [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD Implied, Alternate Universe, Aone Takanobu/Azumane Asahi Fluff, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Azumane Asahi-centric, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Blankets, Boys Kissing, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father Sawamura Daichi - Freeform, French Kissing, Gay, Kissing, Let us all crawl into our blanket forts together, M/M, Neurodiversity, Neurological Disorders, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, Sensory Overload, Son Azumane Asahi, Son Nishinoya Yuu, Venus Fly Traps, cucumber, houseplants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapturedbylife/pseuds/Enrapturedbylife
Summary: If Asahi were to compare physical contact to the nutrient requirements of plants he would say he is a Venus flytrap while most people are some sort of botanical fruit, probably a cucumber. Yuu likes cucumber and he likes physical contact, so it seems like a good analogy.In which Azumane Asahi has autism and is just trying to get through life. Cuddles help, especially if they come from Aone. There is lots of cuddling. And blankets. Fluffy blankets. There are almost as many blankets as there is fluff.In addition to cuddles Asahi also likes plants and his brother Yuu. Except for when Yuu accidentally kills his plants.Daichi is Dad. Tanaka lives with them. Peace and quiet is not a thing. Sorry Asahi.I mentioned Aone, but we are going to mention him again, just because we can. Asahi would appreciate it if more people recognised Aone and considered him as more than part of the furniture.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Azumane Asahi, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi
Series: What's in a Label [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729144
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	What's in a Touch?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a saying "If you have met one person with autism then you have met one person with autism."  
> I would just like to politely drop that here before we begin. 
> 
> Oh look. The awkward introduction is out of the way. How wonderful. Asahi hates introductions. He never knows where to look or what to say or when he is supposed to shake hands. If he is supposed to shake hands. Sometimes his friends try to do this weird huggy thing and oh yep. He just messed that up. Again.
> 
> Well. It was nice to meet you. Asahi is going to go hide in his bed now while he tries to figure out how to be a bit more functional. 
> 
> Side fic to a Longer Series "What's in a Label"  
> I definitely published out of order.

There appears to be a generalised belief that those belonging to the autism community dislike physical contact. Asahi would say that while the belief is not entirely misguided, it certainly (probably) is not as extensive as the rest of society thinks. Asahi is not against physical contact. He just approaches it differently to the average person.  
His friends, 'the normal ones' as Yuu calls them (a habit obtained back when they were little and the word neurotypical too hard to say) - thrive on physical contact. They high five in the hallway at school, hug after a good hustle in practice and hang of each other’s back at lunchtime, all without second thought. Asahi still likes such contact, he is just a bit more selective about who it is with and when it occurs.

If Asahi were to compare physical contact to the nutrient requirements of plants he would say he is a Venus flytrap while most other people are some sort of botanical fruit, probably a cucumber. Yuu likes cucumber and he likes physical contact, so it seems like a good analogy.

Right about now Yuu would tell Asahi to get to the point and to stop bringing his special interests onto everything. Asahi would tell him he is getting the point. He also might decide to dig at Yuu for his obsession with volleyball, but Yuu would just point out Asahi is obsessed with volleyball too and bringing it up seems a bit pointless.

But Asahi does need to learn to stop waffling so much, so back to the cucumbers. Like any botanical fruit, cucumbers have high nutrient demands. They require lots of nitrogen, phosphorus and potassium for the production of leaves, roots, flowers, fruit - any part of the plant really. They like other nutrients too, but those are the essential three.

Just how a cucumber plant requires lots of nutrients, normal people require lots of physical contact. They like it when their day is sprinkled with high fives, hugs and pats on the back, much like how a cucumber likes their soil to be sprinkled with the three essential nutrients.

Venus fly traps are very different. They evolved in the notoriously nutrient depleted bogs of North Carolina and definitely do not appreciate having nutrients in their soil. Yuu fertilised Asahi's Venus fly traps once. He thought he was being helpful. He was not. They died.

But that does not mean Venus fly traps do not need nutrients at all. They just have a slightly different way in which they like to receive them.  
As their names suggest, they possess a trap. Yuu loves to stick his fingers in them and watch the green jaws clamp shut. In addition to fingers the traps like to catch insects and this is from where they draw the fuel they need.

Asahi likes to think he is less aggressive than a venus flytrap when it comes to physical contact and that the people he engages with have more choice in the matter then a fly. Regardless, most of the analogy stands true.  
Asahi still needs affection, but he just likes it in bite sized packages of a particular type and he likes to be able to choose when to swallow it.

If present his brother would make some sort of crude comment about Asahi swallowing the package of a certain white-haired friend. Asahi would blush and tell him to keep his voice down, glancing around furiously to see if their Dad overhead. Fortunately Yuu is not at home and hence cannot comment. Unfortunately, his absence is explained by a parent teacher interview about a recent failed maths exam and his inattention in class. Daichi was not impressed when summoned in.

Yuu would not be entirely wrong in believing (knowing) Asahi likes physical contact from Aone. Of course, he is not the only person Asahi likes to cuddle with, but he certainly is in his top three. Asahi is with Aone now, as he usually is. They are curled up on the couch in Asahi's living room, sides touching as they watch the vestiges of Aone's favourite movie. It is one of Asahi's favourites too. They grew up like that, taking an interest in each other’s obsessions.

If he were home, Yuu would waggle his eyebrows and stick out his tongue at their entwined limbs and Asahi would throw a pillow at him. Although Yuu tends to read most (all) social situations better than Asahi he would be misreading this one. At least, he used to be misreading this one, but lately Aone's usual proximity makes Asahi flush with a heat that has nothing to do with the blanket they are sharing. Despite this recent alteration Asahi will still insist he can read Aone better than Yuu, because he can. If anyone can understand Aone, it is Asahi.  
Asahi would say that if anyone can read Asahi it’s Aone but that might not be as true. Yuu is painfully excellent at seeing straight through Asahi and so is Daichi. But Aone does a pretty decent job, especially for someone who is meant to be lacking in social skills. 

'Are you still watching?' asks Aone, because he has realised Asahi zoned out. Asahi nods as he shuffles closer, rearranging the fluffy blanket between them. 

'Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about Venus fly traps.'

'Again?' Aone teases and Asahi knows it is friendly (unlike some of the teasing at school). There is a misconception that people with Autism are bad at humour. Asahi understands humour, but not the misconception. Aone is the funniest person he knows, except for maybe Yuu.

'We' re watching Return of the Jedi for the third time this week. You cannot tease me about Venus fly traps.' He shoves Aone in the side but of course he does not budge. At 6-foot tall he has already outgrown Daichi and is steadily gaining on Uncle Kuroo. 

Aone huddles further under the blanket, digging his toes into Asahi’s thigh. They are cold and Aone is a contemptible dickwad.  
‘I thought you'd want to talk about Venus Fly Traps.'  
Asahi tugs the blanket over to his side of the couch, exposing Aone to freezing air.  
'I do, just not with you.'

They bicker and tease, eventually resettling to watch the rest of the movie. Aone rewinds past the part they missed, and Asahi begrudgingly lets him back under the covers.  
A warm pinkie taps the side of his hand. Twice. Always twice. Asahi reaches out in answer, his cheeks flushed red. Some things never change and Asahi’s blush each time they do this is one of them. Aone entwines their fingers and Asahi hopes that this part never changes either. 

Right as Princess Leia is about to be captured their apartment door bursts open. Aone moves to tug his hand away, but Asahi holds it tight. Their hands are under the blanket. No one will see.  
Yuu dumps his school bag and groceries on the floor, running across to the couch where he wraps himself around Asahi's neck. 

'How did it go?' Asahi asks, as he has learnt to ask by now. Daichi struggles into the room laden with shopping bags, dropping a can of soup when he tries to turn on the lights.

'Lousy. They think I need to do more homework and Dad agreed.'  
'No more volleyball then?' Asahi asks, not because he thinks Daichi would actually stop Yuu from playing volleyball, but because Yuu usually likes to rant to get things off his chest.  
And so Yuu rants, telling Asahi how much school sucks and do his teachers really expect him to be able to sit still for that long and focus on maths equation after maths equation and stupid kanji grammar.  
Eventually Daichi calls Yuu into the kitchen to help with dinner. He groans in protest as he unwraps from Asahi.  
'Why can't your other son do it?' he grumbles, not because he actually expects Asahi to do his share of the chores but because he is upset and when Yuu is upset he grumbles.

"Because Asahi folded the laundry and vacuumed the floors before he invited Aone over," Daichi reasons while Yuu shuffles into to the kitchen. “Hello, Aone!" he tacks on to the end, voice much louder and lacking the disciplinary undertones present when directed at Yuu. The greeting is late, like an afterthought and almost as though Daichi forgot Aone was there. Asahi does not understand how anyone could forget Aone. Yuu says it is because Aone is like a piece of furniture, mute presence an accepted constant.  
The 6-foot bookcase calls a subdued hello back to Daichi. Cupboards slam open then close and the greeting never reaches the kitchen. 

"I could be doing my maths homework" Yuu whinges, masking all Aone’s further attempts at social courtesy. Asahi thinks furniture deserves to be noticed more.  
“Your newly acquired enthusiasm is wonderful” Daichi says. “You can start on your maths right after you’ve helped me with dinner.” He settles the chopping board on the counter with weighted finality. Kitchen knives rattle as a drawer is yanked open in response. 

By the time silence finally settles the opportunity for Aone to say hello has passed. It is easy to forget to listen for others when your voice speaks without effort. At five years old Yuu learnt to ride a bike and Asahi to tie his shoes. Aone sat in speech therapy being shown picture cards and asked to form words. The soft tones of his voice are nothing short of beautiful miracles and Asahi is all too aware of how Aone could be sitting here saying nothing at all.  
Asahi squeezes the hand in his, just to let Aone he is heard. 

Ryuu and Saeko arrive home with the usual vigour of a small tornado. Ryuu is something of a third brother to Asahi, similar to Yuu in age and enthusiasm. Saeko is Ryuu’s older sister and sole legal guardian. Dad said they moved in with them shortly after they lost their parents over 10 years ago. The arrangement is purely practical, allowing them to afford rent, but still the neighbours whisper. Daichi never does much to stop them. They would probably be more scandalised if they discovered the truth about Uncle Kuroo.  
The reunion of Yuu and Ryuu brings with it the usual cacophony of noise and Saeko’s laughter rattles around kitchen as she tells Daichi about her day. She manages a restaurant, where Ryuu also works after school. They rarely are home in time for dinner but they make a special effort on Tuesdays so they can all sit down together at least once a week.  
Uncle Kuroo arrives, ruffling Asahi’s head in greeting before stalking towards the noisy kitchen. Screams erupt, presumably because Kuroo is kissing Daichi and Asahi would probably be screaming too if he had to see that in action. Fortunately, he is not in the kitchen, because the noise is already starting to be a bit much. Saeko’s beers clink as she extracts one from the fridge, the curry sizzles on the stove and beneath it all is the chop, chop, chop of Yuu enthusiastically brandishing the knife. Kuroo must have stopped kissing Daichi because his hyena laugh is echoing throughout the already too loud kitchen and somewhere amidst it all Asahi must have flinched because suddenly Aone is there, pulling him up and away from the couch, abandoning Return of the Jedi as they retreat to Asahi’s bedroom.  
Their apartment has four rooms in total. Daichi and Saeko have a room each, leaving Tanaka, Yuu and Asahi to share the remaining two. When they were little Asahi use to share with Yuu, partly because he was his brother, but mostly because Yuu and Tanaka would be too rowdy and never sleep if they were to board together.  
Now they are older, Asahi has his own room. The change was borne from the necessity for Asahi to have a quiet place to shut himself in when the rest of the world gets to loud. Or bright. Or odorous. Or overwhelming in any of the may ways it can be.  
Aone leads him to the bed where they crawl beneath the blankets. Asahi drags the comforter up over his head and then, and only then, does the noise seem bearable. 

'Okay?' Aone asks and Asahi nods in return, even though he has to keep his eyes shut and his hands over his ears for just a little while longer.  
Aone presses a gentle kiss to his lips, sweet and deliberately underwhelming. Asahi unwraps his hands from his ears to clench at Aone’s shirt and tug him slightly closer.

The advantage of having a room to yourself is you can kiss your not-boyfriend with some degree of privacy. And so Asahi does, soaking up Aone’s warmth through his own soft flannel shirt.  
His mouth fits to his with a delectable sort of perfectness, lips soft and subtle and pliant as they move. It starts with just their lips, small, delicate, chaste kisses. Then harder kisses as they drag each other in with their desire for closeness, tongues tracing across soft skin. It becomes difficult for Asahi to keep his mouth close then suddenly it is open and seeking out Aone's warm tongue. It ghosts across the sensitive spot on the roof of his Asahi’s mouth and he breaks away to recover the breath the sensation knocked out of him. 

They breathe each other in, chests rising and falling in unison, mouths fitting back together to give and receive in rhythm. When the covers start to get too hot and their bodies burn with the desire for something else they pull back, away from uncharted territory that they are not yet ready for.

Instead they settle side by side on the bed, hands entwined and warm shoulders pressed together.  
Asahi might not like much physical contact, but he likes this. He likes being with people he loves, inhaling their scent and soaking up their warmth.  
Maybe he would not (definitely not) be this intimate with Daichi or Yuu or any other member of his unusual family, but the way Asahi uptakes their affection is the same. He absorbs it all at once, lets it surround him, engulf him, making him feel safe and protected and nurtured. Somehow affection like this feels more sustaining then casual high fives and pats on the back in the hallways.

There is a soft knock on the door and then it opens. Yuu slips in, keeping is back turned and his eyes on the door.

"Asahi, brush your hair. The food is ready," is all he says, and then he is gone.

And if Asahi cannot look Daichi in the eye during dinner it has nothing to do with autism.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Yes. Asahi is back.  
> He realised he forgot to say everything he was meant to say in the beginning notes because he was too busy panicking about how much eye contact was the right amount of eye contact. 
> 
> He would like to repeat his quote.  
> “If you’ve met one person with autism, you’ve met one person with autism.”
> 
> He would like to add he is exactly that, one person with autism. The next person with autism is likely to be very different. They may not like plants or volleyball or a manga called Haikyuu. They may even know how to make eye contact. *Gasps* How scandalous.
> 
> He also wants to say that people with autism are people and not furniture. Aone is not a bookcase. 
> 
>   
> If you have any questions, please feel free to leave them below. I will do my best to answer them, or to point you in the directions of credible sources.  
> Curiosity is welcome here. So is not knowing. Everyone has to start somewhere.  
> Anything goes, except for being a contemptible Dickwad like Aone. Don't put cold toes in people. It's just not right.


End file.
